Hunt Mastery
Skill Tree Cleave *Maximum Rank: 7 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: The Hunter can use their weapon to attack multiple foes in the same turn with their basic weapon. *Effect: When in range of more than one foe, the Hunter can attack two different targets with their basic weapon. The second attack will have a Physical Drive power penalty of 3 (- 0.5 per additional Rank). Elemental Arrow *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Cleave (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Maintenance Cost: 1 *Description: The Hunter can imbue their arrows with their Elemental Affinity. *Effect: The Hunter imbue their arrows with their own Elemental Affinity to add elemental damage in addition to the physical damage of the weapon. Elemental damage dealt by Physical Drive * (1d4 + 0.5 per additional Rank). Muffling Strike *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Cleave (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Maintenance Cost: 1 *Description: The Hunter's melee weapon will now Silence their foe on hit. *Effect: The Hunter's melee weapon will have 25% + 5% chance per additional Rank to inflict Silence on hit. Hunter's Mark *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Elemental Arrow (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Range: 3 *Description: The Hunter will place a mark on their foe to reduce their Dodge towards physical attacks. *Effect: The Hunter's Mark will reduce targeted foe's Dodge by 5% per Rank. The Dodge reduction only works towards physical attacks. Tangled Feet *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Muffled Strike (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Range: 3 *Description: The Hunter will command surrounding roots or vines to tangle their foe's feet, preventing them from moving. *Effect: Tangled Feet will have 25% + 10% per additional Rank to Seal Movement to targeted foe. If the target is successfully tangled, the Hunter can use their Movement phase to charge the foe and strike them in the same turn for an additional Physical Drive * (0.5 per Rank). Penetrating Shot *Maximum Rank: 2 *Requirement: Hunter's Mark (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: Normal arrow shot that ignores the foe's Defense. *Effect: The Hunter will shoot an arrow that will ignore 50% per Rank of their foe's Defense. Blindside *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Tangled Feet (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 2 turns *Description: The Hunter can use their melee weapon to interrupt a foe's spell casting. *Effect: When a foe is casting a spell and the Hunter is in range, they can use Blindside to try to interrupt the foe's spell. To succeed, the Hunter must roll (1d20 + CHA/5) in order to beat their foe's roll (1d20 + INT/5). Stealth Strike *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Hunt Mastery Tree (5) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Counter Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 9 turns (- 1 per additional Rank) *Description: The Hunter will attack with their basic range weapon and then instantly hide from combat until their next turn. *Effect: Stealth Strike will allow the Hunter to attack with their basic range weapon and instantly hide from combat until their next round. The weapon's damage is also increased by Physical Drive * (1d6 + 1 per additional Rank). If the Hunter moves after using Stealth Strike, the Invisibility will fade away. Rampage *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Hunt Mastery Tree (5) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Action Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 8 turns *Description: The Hunter's attack speed will be so fast that they will keep attacking their foe until they miss. *Effect: Rampage will allow the Hunter to attack with their basic melee weapon multiple times on the same foe. The Hunter will keep attacking the foe until one attack misses or when it reaches the maximum allowed which is (2 + Rank/2), rounded down. Each Rank also reduces their foe's Dodge rate by 1% against Rampage.